


Only to Serve You

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Auction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Arthur asks Eggsy to go undercover to help break up a human trafficking organization.  Harry must also go undercover...as the buyer interested in purchasing the cheeky young man.  Their relationship has been through many things, but nothing like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note - while Eggsy will be kidnapped and slightly mistreated, there is no graphic violence portrayed in any chapter, and although he will have to pretend to be doing things against his will with Harry, they are together as a couple so it is not non-consensual at the core.
> 
> And remember - if you've read my work before, you know I'm all about the happy endings. :)

ONE

“Love.”

“Hmm?”

“Love, that’s tha alarm.” 

“Why yes, it is.”

“On yer side of the bed, bruv.”

“No it’s not. And don’t call me that.”

“But it IS. Yer turn, remember? Odd months yer side, even months my side? It’s May.”

“Buggering hell.” Harry rolls over and slaps at the clock. “There. Evil thing.”

“We gotta get up.”

“No,” Harry says stubbornly, pulling the warm body close and tucking them under the covers. “I don’t believe we do.” 

“Haz,” Eggsy says, giggling a bit as Harry buries his nose behind Eggsy’s ear. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing…but if we’re talking about something getting into YOU…” Harry wiggles a bit, his hardening cock sliding along a strong thigh.

“Harry Hart, ya dirty old man!” Eggsy pulls the covers back a bit and smiles at him. There are pillowcase lines on his cheek and his hair is standing every which way. 

“That I am…because I have a luscious young thing like you in my bed.” He kisses Eggsy’s cheek, his chin, his lips.

“An’ when I ain’t young an luscious no more?”

“I’ll still want you in my bed forever and ever, my gorgeous angel.”

“Knew my arse was pretty nice, but didn’t know it was gonna cause ya ta write sonnets first thing in the morning.” Eggsy pulls himself out of bed, wincing a bit as he stands. “Jesus, ‘arry…gonna be feelin’ ya all day.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Harry forces himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes. He watches Eggsy stretch a bit and touch his toes. Almost worth getting out of bed for.

“Never.” Eggsy crawls onto the bed, quickly kisses him, and scurries away before Harry can grab him. “Gotta get a move on, love. Arthur wants ta see me first thing, an’ I should probably look my best.”

“You always look perfect,” Harry says immediately.

“Even in this?” Eggsy reaches into the closet and comes out with one of his more garish jackets.

“I love you,” Harry says in response, and Eggsy laughs all the way to the shower.

He refuses to let Harry in with him, stating that he needs to get out the door “sometime today, ‘arry.” So Harry gets his clothing out and then stands in the doorway to the en suite, watching Eggsy quickly shower. His boy is so beautiful. Tight muscles, firm abs and arse, and the sunniest smile Harry’s ever seen. How someone who’s been so beaten down by life can be so cheerful and loving blows Harry’s mind. And how he can love someone dark and battered and broken such as himself blows his mind even more. 

“Ya all right Haz?” Eggsy opens the shower door and reaches for a towel, concern written all over his face. “Yer sorta…starin’.”

“I’m fine, my boy. Just daydreaming. It’s hard not to, when you’re standing there naked, water slowly dripping down your…” Harry’s eyes wander over Eggsy’s body. “…stomach.”

“Get a move on, ‘arry, or I’ll get ya movin’,” Eggsy warns. “Ain’t too bad with a towel.” He twists the towel quickly and threatens Harry with it.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You make me late fer my meetin’ with Arthur and I certainly WOULD dare.” He allows Harry to kiss him on his way to the shower.

Harry finally gets his act together by the time he comes down for breakfast. He’s completely dressed, hair slick and parted correctly. He arrives at the table to find Eggsy in his favorite grey suit, jacket neatly hung over the back of his chair. His tie is tossed over one shoulder and he’s scrolling through his phone while he shovels eggs into his mouth. “Darling, why don’t you slow down and actually taste your food?” Harry asks as he pours himself coffee.

“Taste it just fine,” Eggsy mumbles around his eggs and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Might I ask why Arthur wants to meet with you?” It’s not like Harry needs to know. He’s no longer Eggsy’s mentor. He’s a fully capable agent and Harry couldn’t be prouder. It’s just that he…wants to know. Really wants to know.

“Jealous?” Eggsy winks at him as he spreads jam on his toast. “Arthur wants ta meet with me…all by myself?”

Harry knows Eggsy’s saying it like this on purpose. Harry could be jealous because Gawain is called to meet with Arthur when Galahad isn’t…or because Percival wants to meet with Eggsy alone. Percival is the perfect Arthur: serious, intelligent, devoted. He’s also older than Eggsy with beautiful eyes and long legs…just Eggsy’s type. “I do not get jealous.”

“Yeah, tell that to the bloke at tha pub who asked fer our salt,” Eggsy reminds him.

“He did not just ask for the salt. He leaned on the table, smiled into your eyes and asked for it.”

“Love when ya get possessive, Haz.” Eggsy stands up and puts his dishes in the sink. “Gets me all hot.” He tilts Harry’s face up and kisses him. “Like I could ever look twice at someone else. Love ya so much, ‘arry.” He heads back upstairs. “Be out at the door in ten, love, or yer goin’ in alone.”

Harry sighs happily, trying to remember how he’d survived without this whirlwind of a boy in his life. He doesn’t want to figure it out.

 

“Good morning, Gawain. Do come in.” Percival smiles and beckons Eggsy into his office. “Tea?”

“No, thank you. Had two cups of coffee already, insides are swimming.” He respectfully stands by the chairs until Percival motions for him to sit. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes.” Percival pulls a file from a desk drawer. He’s between Harry and Eggsy in age, and uses paper and manual tools as well as a computer. “Merlin’s been doing some research into a small group that has been making money in sex trafficking.” Eggsy swallows hard. “Nothing like Budapest, Gawain.”

“That’s good,” Eggsy whispers. Six months earlier he’d broken up a child sex trafficking ring, and hadn’t been right in the head for weeks afterwards. Harry and his tender devotion was the only thing that got him back to himself, along with weekly counseling sessions.

“These are adults, but it’s along the same lines. The people are abducted…it’s not that they’re coerced into working with promises of money and security. They’re simply taken off the street. Merlin finally has a lock on their location…where they keep the prisoners and where they sell them.”

“What do ya need me ta do?” Eggsy asks, although he already thinks he knows the answer.

“Eggsy,” Percival says, closing the file. “I know your past. I know about your history with your stepfather, and the things he forced you to do.”

“Right,” Eggsy says sadly. Every day he proves himself, proves that he’s moved beyond his humble beginnings, but they always seem to come back to bite him in the arse.

“I am not judging you,” Percival says firmly. “The only reason I know is because I made a point of reading through every knight’s history when I took the position of Arthur. I needed to learn everyone’s strengths, and you can find a lot of that out by learning their history.”

“I understand,” Eggsy says, feeling a bit better.

“This won’t be easy. I need you to go undercover, to allow yourself to be captured. We are fairly certain the group is…rough with their captives, to force them to submit. While you’ve been subjected to some fairly serious torture on missions, and your pain tolerance is remarkably high due to your past…I needed to make sure you were all right with this. I refuse to force psychological trauma on you in the name of Kingsman. It’s one of the ways Chester King and I are very different.”

“Not the only way,” Eggsy mutters, thinking of how kind and sensitive Arthur is to the needs of his knights. “I can do this, Arthur. I appreciate your concern, and I understand why you’re asking. But I can do it. Anything to save innocent people.”

“I knew you’d say that,” Percival says with a small smile. “There’s one other idea I have that could make things better…or it could make it worse. But I’ll save that for a meeting later today, with a few other Kingsmen.”

“All right.”

“Thank you, Gawain.” Eggsy stands. “Oh, and Gawain?”

“Yes, sir?”

Percival tugs at his shirt collar, pulling it up a bit. “If you adjust your collar a bit, the bite mark doesn’t show.” He winks at Eggsy.

Eggsy turns bright red and immediately pulls at his shirt. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

 

“Good afternoon, darling.” Harry looks up and down the corridor and finds it satisfactorily deserted. He gives Eggsy a quick kiss on his pink lips. “Where are you off to?”

“The same place you are,” Eggsy replies to Harry’s surprise. “Goin’ ta see Arthur, ain’t ya?”

“Well, yes. And you as well?” Eggsy nods but doesn’t look happy. “Are you all right?”

“Fine. Just…long day. A lot goin’ on. Let’s go in…don’t wanna be late.”

“I’m never late,” Harry says and Eggsy snorts. 

Harry knocks on the door and Percival calls for them to enter. Merlin is already on the small sofa at the side of the office, sipping a cup of tea. “Afternoon, Galahad, Gawain.”

“Hey, Merlin.” Eggsy gives him a half-smile. 

“Please have some tea…take a seat,” Percival says almost absently, going through a few papers. 

“I got yers, Galahad.” Eggsy quickly prepares Harry’s tea and hands it to him. 

“Thank you, Gawain,” Harry says politely. He knows that this is the one place where he could let down his guard and be Eggsy’s boyfriend and not his superior, but he refuses to do so. There is a time and place for such a thing, and this isn’t it. Harry takes a seat by the desk but is startled when Eggsy goes and sits next to Merlin.

“We’ll get right to it, then. As I told Gawain earlier today, Merlin’s come upon some disturbing intel regarding a trafficking group here in London.”

“This is something new?” Harry asks Merlin.

“Yes, unfortunately. They’ve sort of crept up on us over the last few months. The information I have is sketchy at best…but it seems they abduct men and women they feel will fetch a decent sum on the black market.”

“No children.”

“No, thank God,” Percival says, and Harry sees Eggsy smile a bit. “Just adults. Not that it isn’t bad enough.”

“I’ve been able to pinpoint the location where they keep their ‘inventory,’ as well as where they conduct the negotiations. Apparently a buyer must come to this location, where he or she has the option of trying out the merchandise, if ye will. The people in charge actually encourage it.”

“Ghastly,” Harry says with a shudder. “Do we have names? Faces?”

“It seems to be a family business. Helene and David Wilson, and David’s brother Edward. Edward is in charge of…recruitment…and the others run the business.” Merlin throws three pictures up onto the large screen behind Percival’s head.

“Interesting,” Harry muses. “They look…”

“Posh,” Eggsy finishes, the first thing he’s said since they’ve begun. “Recognize them at all, ‘arry?”

“No,” Harry says regretfully. “Wouldn’t it be nice if I did?”

“Quite,” Percival agrees. 

“So…I’m assuming if you’ve brought me…us…in here, you have a plan?” Harry asks.

“Yes.” Percival actually looks uneasy. 

“Let me guess…I’ll be going in as a buyer, wealthy man who doesn’t want to find his dates on the internet?” Harry asks, trying to lighten the mood. 

“That about sums it up,” Merlin replies. He looks at Eggsy.

“And Eggsy is…my bit on the side who welcomes the idea of a third in our relationship,” Harry guesses. “And who doesn’t care how we get that person.”

“I’m afraid not, Harry. You will not be the only one undercover,” Percival says. He removes his glasses and rubs at his forehead for a moment. “Eggsy will…”

“You’ll be buyin’ me,” Eggsy says quickly, falling into his normal speech patterns. “Pardon tha interruption, Arthur. Appreciate yer wantin’ ta tread careful, sir, but it ain’t necessary.” He turns his beautiful eyes on Harry. “I’ll be lettin’ them pick me up, an’ you’ll be buyin’ me.”

“No,” Harry says immediately. “Absolutely not.”

“I beg your pardon,” Percival says in surprise.

“I will not allow it.”

“YOU will not allow it?” Eggsy says with a cold laugh. “Dunno that ya get a say, Galahad. We are the weapons in Arthur’s arsenal, isn’t that what ya always tell me? He commands, we obey.”

“We have no clue what they do to those people. Or do we?” Harry turns to Merlin, his insides going cold. 

“That is nae clear,” Merlin says quietly. “Obviously they cannae abuse their property too much, or it willnae sell.”

“But they have to keep them in check somehow.” He stares at Eggsy, who glares back at him defiantly. “How are you all right with this? Of all things, this should…”

“What…I should be upset cuz I worked a corner fer three years?” Eggsy snaps. “Yeah, don’t really like the idea of bein’ poked an’ prodded an’ put out fer sale. But it’s gonna save innocent lives, ‘arry, an’ that’s what matters. Thanks fer bringin’ it up, though.” Harry sighs and hangs his head. “It’s what Arthur called me in for this mornin’…wanted ta make sure I’d be all right in tha head about this. Which I appreciate.” Eggsy looks at Arthur, who dips his head in thanks. “Can take care of myself, can’t I?”

“And if someone gets to you before I do? If someone tries to…purchase you? Merlin said the prospective buyers get to…try you out.” Harry shudders at the thought. This is not like a honeypot, where Eggsy gets a say in what transpires. 

“Haz,” Eggsy says gently, the fire in his eyes dying down a bit. “Ya don’t gotta worry about me. I’ll just make sure to be the most annoyin’ brat they ever had tha misfortune of takin’ in. Until you come along. Then I’ll be good as gold.”

“He’s the only one that can do it, Harry,” Merlin says gently. “Look at him. The right person would pay good money for a boy as beautiful as he.”

“I should probably be upset that you’re talking about the love of my life that way, Merlin,” Harry says without looking at him. “You’re right, Eggsy. It’s not my place to refuse, and I need to trust you to keep yourself safe.” He turns to Arthur. “Please forgive my outburst, sir.”

“No need, Galahad. I understand completely.” 

“How long do we have?” Harry asks softly. Eggsy blushes and looks away.

“I’d say a week. We need Eggsy to start hanging around in the proper places,” Merlin replies.

“Thank you, gentlemen, that is all. And if you wish to take the rest of the day…I will not stop you.” Percival gives them a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you, sir,” Harry says as they stand. “I believe we’ll take you up on that.”


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

The bullet train ride back to the shop is heavy with silence. Eggsy and Harry sit on opposite benches looking everywhere except at each other. Harry’s jaw is tight, Eggsy clenches his fist. They give Andrew polite farewells but say nothing more, and the cab ride back to the house is just as tense.

Eggsy immediately goes upstairs to change clothes, while Harry makes himself a stiff drink. He’s working on a second when Eggsy appears in the parlor. “Go ahead, then,” Eggsy snaps. “Let me have it. Ya know ya want to. Tell me how I’ve done wrong yet again, how Gawain has failed.”

“My darling boy,” Harry says in surprise, plunking his glass down. “Is that what you think?”

Eggsy shrugs. “Usually what happens when ya look at me like that, the disapproving look.”

“You have proven yourself time and time again.” He walks over and puts his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. His body is stiff and tight, and it takes everything Harry has not to pull him into an embrace. “Darling, do you realize what you’re going into? No, you do not. None of us do, not even Merlin. That’s what worries me. You are brave and strong and valiant…but they will have weapons. They could…they could torture you.” Harry caresses Eggsy’s face, runs his hands over his body. “If they hurt you, and I know we willingly sent you in there…I couldn’t live with myself.”

“Haz.” Eggsy’s face relaxes and the warmth returns to his eyes. “I’ll be fine. Swear down. I know how ta take care of myself.”

“I realize you’ve had training, Eggsy, and you’ve…”

“Nah, ‘arry, not like that. C’mere.” He leads Harry to the sofa and sits him down. He then surprises Harry by straddling his waist. “Ya mentioned it yerself, love. I have experience in all this.”

“I’m sorry if that offended you, my boy. I didn’t mean…”

“Shush.” Eggsy kisses him. “I can take care of myself in there, don’t you worry. I’ll make sure no one wants ta buy me.”

“But…”

“I learned quick how ta size up my customers, bruv. If they wanted a sweet and innocent little boy ta call them Daddy?” Eggsy looks up from under his lashes, squirming a bit on Harry’s lap. He runs a finger up and down the buttons of Harry’s shirt, tilting his head to the side a bit. “I’d be that boy.”

“Jesus,” Harry says, face going hot as he realizes how turned on he’s getting.

“And if they wanted someone with a bit of fight in ‘em? Someone they could subdue?” Eggsy crosses his hands behind his back and gives Harry an arrogant toss of the head. “Can be him, too. That’s gonna work fer me. Cuz when a bloke comes in an’ I see what he wants, I’ll be exactly tha opposite. They’ll get pissed an’ I’m back in the inventory again.”

“I am sorry if I disrespected you or your abilities in front of Arthur and Merlin,” Harry says finally. “I sounded quite horrible, didn’t I? Possessive and…”

“I loved it.” Eggsy wriggles a bit on his lap. “Wouldn’t admit it then, but I loved it. Someone like you, all posh an’ perfect, bein’ possessive an’ worryin’ about me? Fuck, Haz.”

“It has been almost two years since we admitted our feelings for one another, and you still never fail to surprise me.” 

“Gotta keep ya on yer toes.” Eggsy kisses his nose, his cheeks. “Keep ya young, don’t I?”

“Oh, you most certainly do.” Harry runs his hands up and down Eggsy’s back as Eggsy winds his arms around him. “I love you.”

“I love ya, Haz.” Eggsy winks. “Now, how about ya take me upstairs an’ show me more of that possessive side…make sure I know I’m yers?”

“How about you show me more of that sweet and innocent little boy?” Harry ventures, helping Eggsy slide off his lap.

“Oh, ya like that, did ya…Daddy?” His voice goes up and he sways side to side a bit.

“I think I did,” Harry says, allowing Eggsy to help him to his feet. Eggsy tugs him toward the stairs, a sly grin on his face.

Later, long after Eggsy is asleep, Harry sits in his study with a glass of whiskey. He stares moodily at nothing, thinking about the mission and what it entails. Eggsy will have to return to a part of himself he’d thought long behind him, and Harry will have to return to a part of himself he’s tried very hard to hide from Eggsy. 

 

“I made you this.” Merlin holds out a deep blue polo and a pair of jeans.

“Aw, Merlin, didn’t know ya cared,” Eggsy says sweetly. “Also didn’t know ya sewed.”

“Ha bloody ha,” Merlin says, and Harry snorts from behind his newspaper. Merlin had called them down to his lab for a bit of a meeting, although most of the information is for Eggsy. “There are bugs in the shirt buttons and jeans button. Please place them wherever you think they can do the most good.” He holds up a pill. “This is a transmitter. You’ll take this tomorrow night…it will begin transmission immediately. You can go out on the…street…” Merlin actually blushes a bit. “…and we’ll know where you are.”

“Well, won’t I just…won’t it just go…” Eggsy waves a hand, also blushing.

“He’s asking will he shit it out, Merlin,” Harry says, still behind his newspaper.

“Yeah, that,” Eggsy says, glaring at the newspaper.

“No. I won’t go into the science, but no. You’ll be fine. We will remove it upon your return…unless Harry would like a way to track you at all times.”

The newspaper comes down. “That sounds like a lovely idea,” Harry says, a sparkle in his eye.

“Oi, shut it, you,” Eggsy says. “Ya always know where I am.”

“Hmmm,” Harry says noncommittally.

“Unfortunately there’s no way to give you any other weapons, even your glasses,” Merlin says softly, and the newspaper is tossed onto a table. “We can’t even insure that you can keep your clothes. So my bugs…”

“I’ll plant them, Merlin, swear down. An’ like ya said before, ain’t no way these people are gonna rough up their merchandise. Gotta look worth buyin’ and all.”

“True,” Merlin admits, but he still looks unhappy. “Gawain…Eggsy…I’m sorry.”

“Aw, Merlin, it’s all right.” Eggsy puts a hand on his shoulder. “Really. Where I come from, ya gotta be smart an’ strong ta survive, an’ I haven’t forgotten how to do any of that. I also got all the stuff ya taught me here…I’ll be fine.” He looks at Harry. “Ain’t that right, Galahad?”

“Of course it is,” Harry says firmly, although Eggsy can still see the concern in his eyes.

“All right then.” Merlin takes a deep breath. “We have a small flat decorated and ready for you, as well as a more basic mobile…a young man basically living on the streets wouldn’t have a phone like you do now.”

“Course,” Eggsy says. Merlin hands him the phone and shows him the address, which he commits to memory. 

“There will be a few other outfits like this at the flat…obviously you can’t wear the same clothes every day and we don’t know that they’ll pick you up immediately.”

“Right.” 

Harry goes back to his newspaper after that, but Eggsy can tell he’s still nervous. He doesn’t blame him. If he was sending Harry off to God knows where, completely off the grid, he’d be nervous as well.

That night their lovemaking is slow and passionate and full of emotion. When they lay panting in each other’s arms, Eggsy says, “Thank ya, ‘arry. Thank ya fer lovin’ me, fer givin’ me Kingsman, fer everything.”

“Oh, my darling boy, I love you. Thank you for allowing me into your life, giving me your heart.” Harry kisses him until they’re both even more breathless.

Eggsy leaves the next morning before Harry even opens his eyes. It’s easier that way.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

As undercover flats go, Eggsy figures he’s pretty lucky. The neighborhood is obviously low income, but the flat is warm and tidy and stocked with the basic amenities. Merlin’s even provided him with an old Xbox, apparently figuring that most young men his age would have one, regardless of financial stability, if at all possible. The flat is far from fancy; they don’t know if the victims are investigated in any way before they’re taken.

He spends the first day getting himself settled and missing Harry. There’s an earpiece waiting for him inside a sugar container with a false bottom so he can check in with Merlin each day. He confirms that yes Merlin, he has everything he needs, then he signs off quickly so he can brood and miss Harry some more. He kills a few supervillains on his Xbox, shoots Nazis in another game, and finally turns in early.

He starts making his presence known in the neighborhood the next day. It’s decent weather outside, so he’s able to go without a jacket. The polo shirts provided by Merlin are one size too small, emphasizing his strong physique without making him look like a bodybuilder who might possibly take down his attackers. He saunters along the pavement, hands jammed in his pocket, looking every bit the lazy Millennial. He frequents the local Tesco Metro each day for snacks or a drink, making small talk with the cute girl behind the counter. He also starts going to the dingy gym around the corner, making sure to plant himself in front of the window so anyone can see him lifting weights or running on the treadmill.

On the third day he makes his scheduled call to Merlin and is quite shocked to hear a new voice on the other end. “Hello, darling boy.”

“H-Harry?” Eggsy whispers, dropping his gym bag on his foot. “I mean, Galahad.”

“Yes, Eggsy, it’s me. Merlin isn’t recording this call, so you may call me whatever you like.”

“How about I call your gorgeous arse over here next to me?” Eggsy says with a grin. He falls onto his sofa and clutches his phone tightly, as if he’s holding Harry close. “I miss ya so fuckin’ much, Haz. Only been a few days but Christ…”

“I miss you, too, dearest. Our house is quite empty and silent without you. I could almost get used to it.” 

“Ya better not.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “Sorry I snuck out like that, love. I just…I couldn’t handle the goodbye, even though I ain’t gonna be gone long.”

“I certainly hope not, and I understand. I just won’t tell you that I awakened and held your pillow close for a long time.”

“Aw, love…ya big sap.” Eggsy’s smile threatens to hurt his face. “Be seein’ ya soon, though, right?”

“Yes, but not in the way I’d prefer,” Harry replies in a sad tone.

“I know.” Eggsy picks at a thread in the sofa cushion. 

“Everything going all right? Any suspicious activity?”

“Nah. Not tha most exciting neighborhood, though. Wish somethin’ WOULD happen, gettin’ bored.”

“I know. I must go, my darling boy. I just wanted you to know I miss you…and I love you so very much.”

“Love you, too, Haz.” 

Harry disconnects the call but Eggsy holds the phone to his ear for a long moment, as if he’s trying to capture the feeling of Harry just a bit longer. He sighs and stares at the wall for a long time, wondering how much longer he’ll be stuck here, in a flat on the other side of London, waiting for something to happen.

Something happens the next day.

He should have known that he’d be taken doing something simple…something run of the mill. He’s on his way to the gym, whistling as he thinks about what to pick up for supper. The flat has a tiny kitchen, but he simply doesn’t feel like cooking. He’s wearing regular street clothes, planning on changing at the gym and then changing back to go grab dinner. He hears a woman yell and stops short. He turns to his left and sees a man dragging her down an alley. Eggsy doesn’t think, simply reacts. He lets his gym bag fall to the ground and runs to the alley. 

“Oi! You! Let her go!” He yells as he approaches the struggling woman and a rather large man. They both stop moving and turn to look at him.

“Is it really always this easy?” The woman asks her attacker.

“Wot?” Eggsy gasps, but it’s too late. Something smacks him the back of the neck, the world turns sideways, and he cannot stop himself from falling to the ground.

 

He wakes up as he’s being dragged through the parking lot of a warehouse. “What tha fuck?” He slurs, struggling like a newborn kitten.

“Relax, boy. Things will go better for you if you’re good.” The large man has him by one arm and another man just as large is holding the other. “Don’t you want to be a good boy?”

“Not fer you, mate. Lemme go an’ I’ll show ya.” Eggsy tries to focus, struggling a bit more.

“Oh, I’m petrified.” The men pull him into the warehouse and a door slams shut. 

The men drag him into a tiny office and toss him onto a chair. He starts to stand but the men loom on either side of him. Eggsy closes his eyes and tries to get his bearings, but his internal compass is still rocking side to side. He does manage to slip the bug from his jeans and place it under the edge of the desk, holding on to the piece of furniture as if he needs it to steady himself.

“Ah. What do we have here?” Eggsy looks up and recognizes Edward Wilson. 

“Who tha fuck are you an’ where am I?” Eggsy say, managing not to slur his words this time. He starts to rise but the first man slams him down in his seat.

“Who I am is of no concern. Where you are is of no concern. Where you’re going…THAT’S our concern here.”

“I better be fuckin’ goin’ home!”

“Or what?” The man smiles pleasantly. “Your name is…” Eggsy stares at him defiantly. Edward snaps his fingers and one of the goons shoves his hand into Eggsy’s back pocket, coming back with his wallet.

“Oi! Fuck off!”

“His name is Gary Remington.”

“Gary. Well, Gary, you won’t be going anywhere. You belong to me now…or at least you do until you don’t.”

“What tha fuck? Ya don’t own me. No one owns anyone.”

“Oh, I’m afraid you’re mistaken.” Edward leans forward. “My boys brought you here, which means I now own you. And I will continue to own you until someone offers me an appropriate sum to take you off my hands.”

“Wot?” Eggsy whispers, his shock not exactly faked. Edwards eyes are cold, and his face is expressionless.

“We’ve been watching you, Gary, and we’ve liked what we’ve seen. You’re pretty, you’re fit, you’re strong. Everything a man or woman might look for in a pet.”

“A PET?” Eggsy almost screeches. “Fuck you, bruv, I ain’t no pet.”

“Yes, that was a concern. You seem quite…self-sufficient.” Edward nods and the men grab Eggsy, yanking him to his feet. “We’ll beat that out of you soon enough. If you fight, we will subdue you. If you try to escape, we will kill you. Do you understand?”

“Ya gotta be fuckin’ jokin’,” Eggsy says weakly.

“I am not. My business is quite lucrative, and I’m counting on you to bring me a nice sum of money.”

“Ya think I’m just gonna go along with yer sick little game? Ya don’t scare me,” Eggsy says defiantly.

“If I don’t now, I will. You’ll learn soon enough. I cannot harm my merchandise or it won’t sell…but I can make your life miserable while you’re here. And don’t think you’ll find sympathy with one of the buyers…if they’re here looking for a pet, they’re not what one would call Good Samaritans.” Edward smiles. “Take him to his room.”

His ‘room’ ends up being a tiny cell the size of their en suite at home. He’s given a cot, a thin blanket, and a bucket to relieve himself in. He catches sight of other similar cells but cannot see the people inside them. He manages to toss one of the bugs from his shirt buttons onto the floor; thankfully it’s small enough that the guards don’t see it. He struggles and mouths off enough to earn a smack across the face. It’s nothing more than a bee sting to him, but he makes a big deal out of falling to the cot from the force of the hit. 

“Keep it up,” the guard says with a grin. “Been a long time since we had someone brave enough to fight back. But don’t worry, that bravery won’t last for long.” He closes the door of the cell.

Eggsy jumps to his feet and shoves his face into the tiny window. “Come back in here an’ say that to my face, fuckin’ tosser.”

“Have a good day,” the man says, chuckling as he walks away. 

Eggsy falls back onto the cot and sighs. “Fuck.” 

“You…you don’t want to talk to them like that,” a shy female voice says from what sounds like the cell next door. “They might not rough you up too much, but they’ll do other things…forget to empty your bucket…forget to give you a meal.”

“I can handle m’self, but thanks, luv,” Eggsy quietly calls back. He stares at the ceiling, thinking of Harry.

 

“You wanted to see me, Arthur?”

“Yes, Galahad, do come in.” 

Harry is surprised to see Merlin in Percival’s office. “Hello, Merlin.”

“Harry,” Merlin say by way of greeting, and suddenly Harry knows what’s going on.

“He’s…they…they’ve taken him, then?”

“Yes,” Percival says quietly. “Please sit down, Harry.”

Harry slowly sits across from him. “When…”

“Earlier this afternoon,” Percival replies. “Merlin received notification that his vitals were spiking, and a short while later Eggsy activated one of the bugs.”

Merlin taps at his clipboard and Eggsy’s voice is suddenly filling the office, along with the voice of a strange man. They listen to Eggsy talking back to the man, and Harry cannot help but be proud of him. His heart twists as he hears what sounds like actual fear in Eggsy’s voice as the conversation continues. 

“A PET?” Eggsy yells. “Fuck you, bruv, I ain’t no pet.”

“Yes, that was a concern. You seem quite…self-sufficient.” Edward sounds pleased with this information, and Harry wants to punch him in the face. He’s sure this isn’t the last time he’ll feel that way. “We’ll beat that out of you soon enough. If you fight, we will subdue you. If you try to escape, we will kill you. Do you understand?”

“Ya gotta be fuckin’ jokin’,” Eggsy says weakly.

“I am not. My business is quite lucrative, and I’m counting on you to bring me a nice sum of money.”

“Ya think I’m just gonna go along with yer sick little game? Ya don’t scare me.”

“If I don’t now, I will. You’ll learn soon enough. I cannot harm my merchandise or it won’t sell…but I can make your life miserable while you’re here. And don’t think you’ll find sympathy with one of the buyers…if they’re here looking for a pet, they’re not what one would call Good Samaritans. Take him to his room.”

Merlin turns off the recording. “I hope you will give me the pleasure of killing him, Arthur,” Harry says sharply.

“I will not reprimand you if it should go down that way,” Percival says easily.

“Harry, this will nae be easy for ye. Ye will have to pretend so many things. Not only that ye dinnae know him, but that he is nothing to ye. A plaything, a pet, a possession. Ye must keep up the façade until the deal is done,” Merlin adds.

Harry turns to glare at his best friend. “Merlin, have you just met me? My entire life is playing a part. It’s why Kingsman pays me. I’ve done this a thousand times.”

“Not with the man ye love,” Merlin points out.

“I am aware…” Harry begins, then realizes he is almost shouting. “I do beg your pardon, Merlin. And yours as well, Percival.”

“Harry,” Percival begins almost tentatively. “This is a very important mission. But I will tell you the same thing I told Eggsy. If taking this assignment will cause long-term effects that we can avoid…”

“I appreciate your concern, Percival,” Harry says quietly. “But I assure you that I will be fine. I can put Harry, and Galahad, away to become Henry Devere.”

“Very well, Galahad.” Percival morphs seamlessly into Arthur again. “We will notify you when we believe it is time for you to move in.”

“Very well.” Harry stands and bids them good day. 

He returns to his office and picks up the framed photograph from his desk. He stares at it for a long time, tracing the strong jaw and pink lips with his fingertip.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Eggsy quickly falls into the routine of captivity. The day after his capture he’s taken to a shower, where he washes down under the careful eye of a guard. Photos are taken of him clothed and unclothed, and he’s given a worn vest, a pair of trakkies, and slippers, most likely to keep his regular clothing clean. He’s then dumped back into his cell without a word and left to his thoughts. 

The female voice next to him gives him as much of an education as she can; she sounds timid but brave enough to speak when the guards are gone. Her name is Janine, she’s a bit older than Eggsy, and she’s unsure how long she’s been there. “I think we shower every other day, although the time all runs together,” she tells him. “Like I told you before, if you mouth off or act up, they take things from you. It’s not worth it.” She begins to cry. “I have a little girl…she’s three. She’s probably wondering where I am…my husband, too. He’ll think…he’ll think I ran off.”

Eggsy clenches his hands into fists, desperately wanting to tell her that everything will be fine, that she’ll be free before she knows it, but he cannot tell her anything of the sort. He also cannot make promises to her that he might not be able to keep. He’s not sure when someone will see her as the perfect purchase. “Don’t worry, love,” he says finally, trying to sound confident and reassuring. “It will all work out in the end.”

Eggsy’s had three showers before someone thrusts his street clothes into the cell. “Get dressed,” the man barks. “And hurry up.”

Eggsy obeys but takes his time, making sure to slip one of the bugs from his shirt button to his palm. He then messes his hair a bit and leaves the buttons undone. “This good enough?” He asks arrogantly. The man cuffs him on the side of the head hard enough to make him see stars. 

“Shut up.”

The man grabs his bicep hard enough to bruise and half-drags him through the warehouse to a large office. Edward Wilson is seated behind a long table, and a woman older than Harry is seated next to him. “Well, here he is. This is Gary, the boy I was telling you about.”

“Hmmm.” The woman looks down his nose at him, nostrils flaring as her eyes run over his tight shirt and fit torso. 

Eggsy reads her immediately. She wants the bit of rough. She wants a boy that’s going to fight back, a chav who would make her family’s ears bleed if they heard him talk. Well, she’s not going to get that. He presses the bug to activate it. “And who is this charming young lady?” Eggsy says in his best imitation of Harry Hart. “Very pleased to make your acquaintance, ma’am.” As soon as the guard releases him he leans forward on the table, placing the bug under the edge as he had in Edward’s office.

The woman frowns. “Well, aren’t you…polite.”

“A gentleman always treats a lady with respect…and you look to be quite the lady.” He cannot keep from giving her a cheeky wink.

Edward frowns as well. “His physique is what you requested. Look at that muscle, those abdominals.”

“He is quite…pretty.” Eggsy actually flutters his eyelashes at her. He then looks up from under those eyelashes, turning his grin into a shy smile. She frowns again. “I’m afraid he’s not what I’m looking for. Do you have anyone else?”

Edward snaps his fingers and Eggsy’s dragged back to his cell without another word. “Clothes,” the guard snaps, and Eggsy quickly disrobes and hands them over. The door slams and Eggsy’s left alone.

“How…how bad was it?” Janine hisses as soon as the guard is out of earshot.

“Not too bad…old biddie looking for a bit of rough…wasn’t rough enough, I guess.” Eggsy lays on his bunk and stares at the ceiling.

 

“Galahad…could you please come to my office?” Percival pokes his head in Harry’s door without knocking.

Harry immediately jumps to his feet. “Certainly, Arthur.” He slips his jacket on and follows Percival down the hall. “Is there a problem?”

“No. I was on my way back from lunch when I received a message from Merlin.” He opens the door and leads him into his office. “He’ll be here shortly.”

Harry knows this can only be something about Eggsy. He’s been gone a week and Harry’s whole world seems to have turned upside down. Eggsy’s gone off on missions before, but this is different. It feels as if they’ve led the lamb to slaughter. Harry stands by Percival’s desk and fidgets a bit. “I hope…”

“I’m sorry. I came down as quickly as I could.” Merlin hurries through the door and taps at his keyboard. “Eggsy’s managed to place another bug.”

Harry sits down without being asked, practically falling into the chair. Percival gives him an understanding smile. “Well, that’s…encouraging.”

“I believe he’s put it in the room where the buyers meet the…inventory.” Merlin wrinkles his nose and Harry almost smiles. 

Eggsy’s voice comes through the speakers in the office and Harry’s heart leaps. He wants to run and find him, capture him in his arms and never let him go. “And who is this charming young lady?” Eggsy’s voice is clipped and posh. “Very pleased to make your acquaintance, ma’am.” 

“Christ, he sounds just like ye, Galahad,” Merlin mutters. Harry raises his eyebrows but says nothing. 

“Well, aren’t you…polite.” It’s a woman’s voice, cold and upper-class. Harry almost relaxes. He can handle the idea of a woman touching his boy. Barely.

“A gentleman always treats a lady with respect…and you look to be quite the lady.” Harry can hear the cheeky tone of Eggsy’s voice and he smiles.

“His physique is what you requested. Look at that muscle, those abdominals.” A man’s voice this time.

“Edward Wilson again,” Merlin murmurs. “From the first recordings.”

“He is quite…pretty.” Quite pretty? Harry thinks to himself. His boy is beautiful. “I’m afraid he’s not what I’m looking for. Do you have anyone else?”

Merlin turns off the recording and Harry lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Apparently Gawain was nae her cup of tea. She dinnae choose him.”

“Good,” Harry says before he can stop himself.

“It is good. One more step toward bringing you in.” Percival turns to Merlin. “It’s time to get Henry Devere’s name thrown around in the right circles, Merlin. I know you have the profile prepared, so circulate it.” Merlin nods. Percival looks at Harry. “You’ll have to attend a few dinners, a party or two.”

“Done,” Harry says immediately. “Just tell me when I need to have my tuxedo ready.”

“Of course ye would worry about your clothes.” Merlin shakes his head.

“A gentleman always looks his best, even when purchasing human beings,” Harry says. Merlin snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Thank you, Galahad,” Percival says, trying not to smile.

 

The second time Eggsy’s called out of the room he finds himself in front of a prissy man a little younger than Harry. He reminds Eggsy of Percival, with long legs, perfectly coiffed light brown hair, and steel blue eyes. “Well well.” The man walks around Eggsy in a circle, running a hand over Eggsy’s chest. It takes everything Eggsy has not to break the man’s hand. The man oozes arrogance and power. “He’s quite pretty…the look I like…short, that’s a plus.”

“Oi, I ain’t short!” Eggsy snaps. He’s taking a chance and hoping it will pay off.

“He’s got a mouth on him,” the man says with a frown, and Eggsy knows he was right. This one wants someone he can manipulate, someone he can control. A sweet little twink who will kneel at his feet. There’s only one man Eggsy would ever kneel for, and this man ain’t it.

“I’m sure with time you could teach him to use that mouth correctly,” Edward says with a sly grin. He glares at Eggsy.

“How about instead of my mouth, I show ya my fists?” Eggsy growls. The guard grabs both his arms. “Talkin’ about me like I ain’t fuckin’ here.”

“I specifically said demure, Wilson. This…creature is NOT demure.”

“Yeah…definitely ain’t that…whatever it means.” Eggsy knows perfectly well what it means. He gives the man a dirty look. “You can just fuck off, ya think I’m gonna be yer little toy or whatever.”

“Once he’s bound and gagged, it won’t matter what he says,” Edward points out.

“You seem far too eager to get rid of him,” the man says. “No thank you. I’ll be taking my business elsewhere.”

“Let’s discuss this,” Edward pleads, and Eggsy is dragged from the room once more.

That evening the guards skip his cell when delivering the evening meal. “Oi, what tha fuck, bruv?” Eggsy yells, kicking the door.

“Boss’s orders. You don’t behave, you don’t eat.”

“Fuckin’ wankers!” Eggsy yells before falling onto his cot.

The door flies open and he jumps to his feet. A strong hand comes at him before he knows what’s happening and he’s soon pinned to the wall by his throat. “What did you call me?” He actually lifts Eggsy off the floor, the strong grip blocking the oxygen from his lungs.

“I…I…” Eggsy’s feet scrabble against the wall.

“If I hear one peep out of you, you piece of rubbish, I will have no problems introducing you to my fist. I’m allowed one facial bruise a week, and you might be it.” The man drops him to the floor and he coughs and gasps for breath. 

 

“Merlin, please tell me I can leave,” Harry begs, deftly grabbing a glass of champagne from a tray as the waiter walks by.

“Ye can leave…when you make contact with Helene Wilson. She should be wearing blue…her favorite color…and holding court in the corner somewhere.”

“There are a lot of women in blue,” Harry snarls quietly. His skin is itching and he wants to go home and shower. Merlin has planted ideas in all the right places and Harry’s wrangled an invitation to a very private party. His cover story is that of an arms dealer whose only concern about his buyers is that they are able to pay his exorbitant prices. He fits right in with the drug runners, brothel owners and human traffickers floating around this particular gala. It’s enough to make him want to vomit. The sad thing is that each and every one of them looks like an upstanding pillar of society. No one would ever guess.

“Wait. Look back to your right. There she is,” Merlin says.

Harry focuses on the beautiful woman standing in the corner, as Merlin said. She’s speaking with four men, waving her hands around in an animated fashion. Harry takes his time ambling over, sipping at his champagne as he goes. “They’re not animals. We’ll, they are…they’re…stock,” she says, laughing at her own joke. “We have all sorts…men, women, young, old. All of them beautiful and in good condition.” She winks at a man. “If memory serves, you purchased from us just last year.”

“Yes…it’s a shame she wasn’t hardy enough to last.” The man shakes his head regretfully. “I might be calling on you again soon.”

“We’ll make sure to find someone more suited to your needs,” Helene promises.

“Excuse me for interrupting, and for eavesdropping,” Harry says, bowing a bit. “Please allow me to introduce myself…Henry Devere.”

“Ah yes. I believe I heard my husband speak of you,” she says. “Helene Wilson.”

“If I could be so bold as to ask you a question…did I hear you say you provide…companions?”

“You could call them that,” she says with a high-pitched laugh. “These are rather permanent companions. Not rented…purchased.”

“I see. I have been quite lonely of late. None of the men I’ve found can keep up with my needs,” Harry says, sighing regretfully. “I prefer a strong younger man who can be taught to obey, but who has a bit of spirit.”

“Here’s my card.” She hands over a laminated business card. “Do call my brother-in-law. I’m sure he can provide you with someone appropriate.”

“Excellent. Thank you.” Harry gives her a smile and toasts her with his champagne. “May I get you some refreshments?”

 

Eggsy’s door opens in what he thinks is the middle of the night, and he blinks as a light blares into his eyes. “Gary.” Edward Wilson strides into the room. “No, don’t get up,” he says as Eggsy makes to swing his legs over the side of the cot. “I believe there’s been a bit of a misunderstanding.”

“Dunno what yer on about, bruv. Just tryin’ ta sleep here.”

“Well, I am trying to run a business, and you’re making it quite difficult, Gary.” Edward glares down at him. “You must realize that you do not have a choice. You will remain here, in this room, until one of two things happen. Either someone decides to purchase you, or you die here. You will not leave this building unless one of those things happens. Am I clear?”

“I hear ya.”

“I don’t think you do. Dying here isn’t pleasant, or so I’m told. Because the longer you’re here…the less you get. Less food, less water, less care. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy grumbles. The guard punches his knee. “Christ!” Eggsy yells. “Yes, sir…yes, I understand.”

“Good. Tomorrow afternoon I have an appointment for you with a very wealthy man who is looking for a companion. If you do anything to jeopardize this transaction, it will not go well for you, Gary.”

“All right.” Eggsy reaches down to rub his tender knee.

“All right,” Edward echoes. He leaves the cell and the guard slams the door behind them.

The next morning Eggsy’s taken to the shower and given extra time to clean himself up. He puts on his jeans and polo shirt, shoving his feet into the slippers. They haven’t given his trainers back, probably thinking he might hang himself with the strings. Eggsy can see why…he’s already going stir-crazy and it’s only been a few weeks. If he didn’t know there was light at the end of the tunnel he’d probably start thinking of ways to off himself. Janine has grown quieter over the time he’s been there, and he’s worried that she might soon do something drastic. They’ve locked eyes once, when she was led out of her cell to shower. She quickly looked in his window and he was able to see light brown hair and green eyes before she moved on down the hall.

“Ya gonna behave today, mate?” The guard asks.

“Thinking about it.” A hand slaps into the small of his back and he hisses. 

“You better think good and hard.” 

Eggsy’s led into the usual office but is surprised to find it empty. “Guess we got tha wrong time.” He moves to back out of the office but a firm hand grasps his shoulder.

“On your knees, I think.” The guard gives Eggsy a rough shove and he falls to his knees, wincing as he hits the hard floor.

They heard voices in the corridor and he drops his head, staring at the foot of the table. Part of him actually WANTS to make this person like him. He WANTS to be taken out of this hellhole. “And here he is,” Edward says. “The boy I told you about. I think he’s exactly what you’re looking for. Eyes up, Gary. Show Mr. Devere your pretty face.”

Eggsy slowly glances up and looks into the eyes of Harry Hart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next few deal with a bit of a master/servant or dom/sub sorta overtones. Nothing severe, but obviously Harry has to not be Harry...the man who loves his boy.
> 
> Just a warning. Tags have been added to reflect this.

FIVE

Every part of Eggsy wants to run to Harry, throw himself into his arms, bury himself in the familiar scent that means Harry Hart. But the more he looks at him, the more he realizes he doesn’t recognize this person. This is Henry Devere. While grey and light blue suits soften Harry, make him look calm and inviting, this dark blue suit makes him look harsh and cold. The normally warm brown eyes that smile at him every morning have been replaced with a calculating dark stare. He holds himself erect, legs stiff. “So this is him.”

“Yes. This is Gary.”

“Gary.” Harry steps forward and puts a finger under Eggsy’s chin, tilting his face this way and that. Eggsy has to force himself not to lean into the touch. This isn’t a man he knows. This is a stranger. Eggsy yanks his head away and gives Harry an arrogant stare. “It looks like he’s needed a bit of…discipline.”

“He has a mouth on him, not going to lie to you,” Edward says. “But Helene mentioned you wanted someone with spirit.”

“That I do.” Harry taps a finger on his chin. “Stand up, boy.” Eggsy glares up at him defiantly.

“You heard Mr. Devere, Gary. Stand UP,” Edward snaps, and the guard yanks Eggsy to his feet. 

“Dunno who tha fuck ya think you are, but ya ain’t tha boss of me, mate,” Eggsy says to Harry. The guard smacks him across the back of the head. “Fuck!” Eggsy rubs the back of his head.

“You are correct. I am not the boss of you. Money has not yet changed hands.” Harry gives him a cold smile. “Take off your shirt.”

Edward opens his mouth when Eggsy hesitates. “All right, all right,” Eggsy says quickly. He unbuttons the polo and tugs it over his head.

“Very nice.” Harry slowly walks around him and Eggsy swears he can actually feel the heat of his gaze. “Quite fit, as you said.” A hand brushes across his shoulders as Harry comes back around front. “Drop your trousers.”

“Wot?”

“You heard him. Drop your trousers, Gary. Don’t get modest on us now…he has the right to inspect the merchandise,” Edward says smoothly.

Eggsy looks at Harry. His face is impassive, except for a twitch of impatience at the corner of his mouth. Eggsy knows tha twitch quite well. He swallows hard and slowly undoes his jeans, letting them fall to his feet. Harry slowly walks around him. “Very VERY nice.”

“He can drop those, too. You saw his pictures…quite a nice package in the front as well,” Edward offers.

“That won’t be necessary. I don’t care much about his cock…this is what I’m interested in.” A large hand smooths over his arse before giving it a sound smack.

Eggsy bites back a yelp although the smack sends him up onto his toes. “Dunno what yer thinkin’ I’m gonna do fer you, bruv, but…”

Harry steps in front of him and grabs his face in his hands. “What I’m thinking you’re going to do for me, pet, is whatever I want. If I want that gorgeous arse of yours, if I want this filthy mouth of yours, I will take it.” Eggsy is overcome with the urge to drop to his knees and worship Harry. His eyes, his stance, the commanding tone of his voice. Eggsy wants it…wants to please him.

“Why don’t you take it now?” Edward suggests, obviously feeling himself on the edge of a sale. The other prospective buyers hadn’t shown this much interest, and he hadn’t offered for them to lay a finger on Eggsy. “Trial run, if you will.”

Harry allows his thumb to drag across Eggsy’s bottom lip. “I think that is an excellent idea. One cannot judge a book by its cover, after all.” He taps Eggsy’s shoulder. “Back on your knees, pet.”

“I ain’t…yer…pet…” Eggsy growls, although his mind is swirling around that one word. When Edward said he was going to be someone’s pet, it was repulsive. When Harry said it, Eggsy just wanted to thank him for the opportunity.

“Oh, but I think you will be, after I sample your treasures, my boy.” Harry shoves on his shoulders, forcing him back to his knees. Edward does not offer to leave, or to have the guard leave. Eggsy isn’t surprised. Someone with a backstory like Henry Devere won’t mind a bit of public sex. 

“Ya want me ta take care of all that?” He motions to Harry’s belt.

“Well, isn’t that thoughtful. No, because I don’t trust you not to do something stupid.” Harry undoes the belt and then the zip and button of his trousers. He fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair and yanks his head back so he can look into Eggsy’s eyes. “And if I feel teeth in any way that isn’t intimate…let’s just say that this ring leaves a lovely mark on a young man’s face.” He holds up his right hand, flashing the signet ring. 

“Got it,” Eggsy says sullenly. He reaches into Harry’s pants and pulls his cock out. It’s only half-hard and he begins to stroke it in a way he knows Harry likes.

“Well, it looks like someone’s got experience.” Harry keeps a hand in Eggsy’s hair. “Spend a lot of time on your knees, Gary?”

“Ain’t my first time with a posh arsehole’s cock in my mouth, that’s for sure,” Eggsy snaps. 

Harry yanks his head back and he instinctively winces. When he looks up, Harry’s smiling. “Oh, I am going to have a good time with you, pet. Now, do get to work.”

Eggsy brings Harry’s cock into his mouth, slowly working it to full hardness with his hand and tongue. He almost whimpers at the familiar weight of it, the hot skin sliding over his lips. He remembers at the last minute that he’s not supposed to be enjoying this. He takes Harry all the way in, feeling Harry press against the back of his head. He chokes a bit but Harry doesn’t release him like he normally would. Eggsy breathes through his nose the best he can until Harry releases him. Eggsy chokes and gasps for breath, saliva coating his chin.

“You’re right, Mr. Devere, I do believe the boy DOES have experience on his knees,” Edward says.

“A bit messy, but nothing that can’t be retaught.” Eggsy recognizes the tightness in Harry’s voice. He’s turned on and trying to control it. He looks down at Eggsy. “Go ahead, my little pet, continue. Show me why I should spend my hard earned money on a slag like you.” Eggsy begins to suck him in earnest, using his hand to twist and slide over Harry’s cock. “Yes…yes, like that…good pet…”

Eggsy feels himself getting hard and does everything he can to will it away. He’s not supposed to be enjoying this. He’s not supposed to get turned on by all this, not in this situation. He whimpers as Harry holds his head down once more. When Harry lets him up for air, he gasps for breath. “Can’t…can’t do that…” Eggsy lies. He’s deep-throated Harry countless times.

“Oh, but I think you can. And if you can’t, you’ll learn quickly. Now I don’t want to hear your voice again. You should be concentrating on my cock.” Harry shoves him back down, almost pulling him off balance. Eggsy instinctively braces himself on Harry’s legs. “Get your hands off me, pet. You don’t touch without permission,” Harry hisses. Eggsy wants to come right there, wants to beg that authoritative voice for release. He slides his tongue over the head of Harry’s cock, letting it flicker like the tongue of a snake. “Christ,” Harry murmurs. “That’s it…that’s…” He pushes Eggsy’s head a bit and comes, his hand holding the back of Eggsy’s head. He doesn’t hold hard enough and Eggsy pulls off before he’s done, coughing and choking. A bit of come sputters from Harry’s cock and lands on his shoe.

“I’d say he’s worth the money, wouldn’t you, Mr. Devere?” Edward says gleefully.

“Perhaps,” Harry says thoughtfully. He takes a step back. “You’re not done. Clean up after yourself like a good pet.”

Eggsy slowly looks up to meet Harry’s eye. Harry’s eyebrow is raised, daring him to argue. “I ain’t…”

“Oh, I think you are.” Harry flashes the ring again. “Clean…it…up.”

 

The sight of Eggsy on his knees when they enter the office does things to Harry, things that he hasn’t allowed to happen in years. It’s as if a monster is finally unleashed, a cage unlocked after decades. Eggsy’s entire demeanor screams defiance, and Harry is torn between wanting to coddle him immediately and wanting to work that defiance right out of him. He wraps himself in the monster, allowing the cold calculating dominant side of his personality to come to the forefront. He threatens Eggsy with the ring, with the hint of a slap, and his boy doesn’t look away. He does see the flare in Eggsy’s eyes when he calls him pet, and that’s something he files away for later. He’s sure he’s imagined it. 

He knows that everything, deep down, is consensual. They’ve made love, they’ve had sex, they’ve fucked. Doing it in public isn’t even that much of an issue; Harry’s blown Eggsy behind a pub on more than one occasion, Eggsy biting his wrist to keep from moaning aloud. But controlling Eggsy in this manner, even down to the amount of oxygen he’s allowed to take in, it sends a thrill through Harry. A thrill he has to keep tight reins on.

When he comes in Eggsy’s warm mouth it takes everything he can not to pull him to his feet and kiss him. Instead, he notices the drop of white spunk on his glistening black shoe, and the monster chuckles deep inside. “I’d say he’s worth the money, wouldn’t you, Mr. Devere?” Edward says gleefully.

Harry wants to punch the man. He’s far too happy sending people to what possibly be their graves. He will be far too happy to destroy the man. “Perhaps,” Harry says thoughtfully. He takes a step back. “You’re not done. Clean up after yourself like a good pet.”

Eggsy slowly looks up to meet Harry’s eye. His green eyes are defiant, although he looks a bit uncertain, off-center. “I ain’t…”

“Oh, I think you are.” Harry flashes the ring again. “Clean…it…up.”

The sight of Eggsy slowly bending down to the floor will be burned on Harry’s brain forever, right next to the memory of that perfect pink tongue sliding across the top of his shoe. “You’re right…I do believe he IS trainable,” Edward murmurs. “Almost makes me wish I’d have kept him to myself.”

“No,” Harry barks. “You will not have one taste of him, because now he belongs to me.” His eyes are glued to his foot, watching Eggsy’s head bob over the surface of his oxford. When Eggsy finally looks up, his cheeks are pink with shame. “Up you go, then.” Eggsy stands up and his legs are visibly shaking. Harry also sees the erection pressing against the front of Eggsy’s jeans, something that they need to keep from Edward. A potential slave should NOT be turned on by his potential owner. Harry stands in front of him. “Get dressed.” Eggsy hurriedly pulls the polo on, Harry continuing to block him with his body. “The aforementioned price, then?”

“Yes, sir!” Edward is seconds away from clapping his hands.

“Very well. It will be deposited in your account before we’re off the property.” Harry pulls out his phone and presses a few buttons. Edward thinks he’s contacting an accountant. He’s actually sending a message to Merlin, telling him to send in the other agents. “Oh. One more thing.” He pulls something from his pocket. “I do wish to mark my property, so no one ever thinks of touching it. A brand on that beautiful arse of yours would be perfect…” Eggsy visibly shudders. “…but this will do for now.” He holds up a black leather collar with “H” engraved on the front.

“Ain’t…ain’t wearin’ no fuckin’ collar. Ain’t a dog.” Eggsy takes a step back but is caught by the guard.

“Listen to me, you pathetic piece of trash,” Harry snarls, towering over him and glaring into his face. “You no longer have an opinion on anything. I OWN you. You eat when I say, sleep when I say, bathe when I say, piss when I say. You will wear what I want, or NOT wear what I want…is that understood?” Eggsy’s eyes widen and he audibly whimpers. “IS that understood?”

“Yeah…” The guard punches him in the back. “Fuck! I mean, yes…yes, SIR.”

“Better.” The guard holds Eggsy still and Harry quickly attaches the collar. “Be thankful I don’t have the leash…that’s for home use only.”

“Jesus Christ,” Eggsy says weakly.

Edward’s phone dings and he checks it. Merlin’s deposited the false money from the false account into Edward’s account. “There it is. Well, Mr. Devere, a pleasure doing business with you.”

“Yes. I’m quite pleased with my purchase.” He snaps his fingers. “Come along, pet.”

Harry waits for Eggsy to stumble ahead of him, still held by the guard. “Can fuckin’ walk, ya wanker,” he hears Eggsy growl.

The guard raises his hand and Harry stops him. “I will be disciplining my pet from now on, thank you.” He places a firm hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and guides him toward the front of the warehouse. One of the Kingsman Mercedes is waiting out front, and they slide onto the backseat. A Kingsman driver slowly pulls them out of the gravel lot. “We’re clear, Merlin,” Harry says.

“Well done, both of you. Please have Gawain report to Medical immediately upon your return.”

“Will do.” Harry taps his glasses and slowly turns to look at Eggsy. “Darling…are…are you all right?”

“Harry,” Eggsy blurts out, throwing himself into Harry’s arms.

“Darling…my sweet boy…my Eggsy…” Harry murmurs, petting his hands anywhere he can reach. The monster is retreating to its cave, sated for the first time in years. “Are you all right? Did they hurt you in any way?”

“M’fine.” Eggsy’s voice is muffled against Harry’s chest. He wiggles his way onto Harry’s lap, head tucked under his chin. “Missed ya, love, missed ya so fuckin’ much. Don’t worry…bit of bruises an’ stuff like that, nothin’ serious. Nothin’ major.”

“Did anyone…touch you?” Harry whispers.

“Nah…no one got that close til you…managed ta turn ‘em all off.” Harry can hear the grin. 

“No drugs…no injections?”

“Not after they brought me in, at least that I know of.”

“Well, you’ll be checked over in Medical as soon as we get back,” Harry tells him.

“Okay,” Eggsy grumbles. Harry gently rocks him on his lap. “Haz…you was…holy fuck. I…I dunno what ta say.” He sounds nervous and Harry winces.

“Why don’t we wait to talk about all that until after you’re done in Medical? We can stay in my suite at HQ tonight.”

“Fuckin’ aces, Haz. Just wanna be close ta you…after I take a real shower an’ wash that place off of me.” Eggsy shudders.

“Whatever you want, my darling boy. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

Harry presses his cheek to Eggsy’s head and says nothing more as they ride back to the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Harry doesn’t leave Eggsy’s side as he’s examined by Medical. “M’fine, Galahad, swear down,” Eggsy promises. “Took a lot worse in my life.”

Harry winces at the thought. “I don’t care. I believe I have the right to sit here if I want.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes and the doctor smiles. “Clean bill of health, Agent Gawain, although I highly suggest a good night’s rest.” The doctor looks at Harry sternly although her eyes twinkle. Although they don’t flaunt it their relationship is common knowledge at HQ, and almost everyone seems to think it quite adorable.

“I’ll make sure he gets a good night’s sleep, ma’am,” Harry says, standing. “Shall we, Gawain?”

“Yes, Galahad.” Eggsy pulls his shirt on and they leave Medical. “First thing I’m doin’ when we get upstairs is takin’ a good long hot shower. Christ, didn’t realize how much I missed hot water.”

“Would you like me to order us something to eat?” Harry asks as they enter the lift.

“Yes, please. Maybe a burger?” Harry wrinkles his nose. “I know ya don’t like ‘em, Haz, but I been cravin’ one fer days.”

“Anything you want, my boy.” Harry kisses his forehead. As soon as they enter his suite he goes to the communication box and calls an order down to the dining room. He follows Eggsy into the bedroom, unable to keep his eyes off of him for one moment. He’s worried that his actions as Henry Devere might have changed things between them, and that thought terrifies him beyond belief. Eggsy Unwin is the best thing that’s ever happened to him and he cannot bear the thought of losing him.

“Harry, you all right?” Eggsy frowns up at him, shirt in hand. “Yer followin’ me like a puppy. Gonna wash me…hold my dick when I use the loo?”

“Funny,” Harry says wryly. “I’m sorry. I suppose I just missed you.”

Eggsy gives him a warm smile. “Missed you, too. Wanna just climb in yer lap an’ never leave, but I gotta wash that place off of me. Hope ya understand.”

“Of course. Run along into the shower and I will wait for your dinner. I don’t have any of your clothing here, but you can wear something of mine.”

“I like wearin’ yer stuff.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss him and disappears into the en suite.

Harry changes into a set of wine red pajamas and pulls on his dressing gown. There’s a knock on the door just as Eggsy’s water turns off and Harry thanks the dining steward as he brings the tray into the suite. He has everything set up on the dining table when Eggsy appears in a pair of Harry’s pajama bottoms and an old vest. The hems of the bottoms drag on the floor and Harry chuckles. “You look like a little boy.” He kneels down before Eggsy and cuffs the bottoms a few times.

“Yeah, yeah.” Eggsy sits at the table and eagerly takes the cover off his plate. “Fuckin’ ACES.” He looks at the other dish. “Ain’t ya gonna eat?”

“I have something.” Harry sits down and drizzles vinaigrette on his salad.

“Rabbit food.” Eggsy makes a face and tears into his burger with moans of delight.

“I’m almost jealous,” Harry says and Eggsy laughs. “You did good work, my boy,” Harry says seriously. “I know it must have been quite difficult for you, and then what we had to do today…at any rate, you saved a lot of lives, I’m sure.”

“We both did.” Eggsy reaches over to squeeze Harry’s hand. “Hey, uh, Haz? Don’t ever ask fer anything like this, know we’re supposed ta fade into tha woodwork an’ all…but could we check an’ see if one of the people got home okay? Her name was Janine…has a husband and a daughter, was in the cell next ta me. She…she was nice.”

“I will message Merlin immediately,” Harry says, tapping the side of his glasses. He relays the information and Merlin promises to look into it.

“Thanks, love.” Eggsy smiles at him and pushes away his empty plate. “Fuck, that was good.” He wanders off to wash his hands and Harry cleans up the remnants of their meal. As he finishes he turns around to see Eggsy leaning in the doorway of the bedroom.

“Now what would you like to do, darling?”

“I think I’m about overdue fer that cuddle,” Eggsy says with a shy smile.

“I believe that could be arranged.” Harry turns off the lights in the dining and living room areas and follows Eggsy into the bedroom. Harry takes off his dressing gown and hangs it in the closet.

“Haz…could…understand if ya don’t wanna be naked or whatever, but can ya at least take yer shirt off? Need that contact,” Eggsy says in a small voice.

“Whatever you need, my boy,” Harry says softly. He puts his pajama shirt away and climbs into bed, turning off the light as he goes. Eggsy whips off his vest and crawls in next to him, immediately snuggling close with his head on Harry’s chest. Harry wraps both arms around him and feels Eggsy sigh.

“Perfect.” Eggsy’s lips press above his heart and he leans his cheek on Harry’s skin. 

“I…I want to apologize for today,” Harry says in almost a whisper. He allows his hand to ghost up and down Eggsy’s smooth back. “For what…who…I had to be.”

“It’s all right, love…all in a day’s work, innit?”

Harry’s glad they’re having this conversation in the dark, because he doesn’t want to see his boy’s face. “That’s just it, my darling…it really wasn’t. Not for me, anyway.” He feels Eggsy freeze in his arms. “That person, that man? I would never be so hateful, never buy another human being, of course, but the things he wanted? That’s…that’s not so far from the truth.”

Apparently Fate hates Harry, because Eggsy sits up and turns the light back on. His eyes are wide. “What…what do ya mean, ‘arry? Ya wanna keep me in a collar?”

“No. Not really.” Harry sits up as well and runs a hand through his hair. “But speaking of the collar, I suppose that’s a good start. Merlin didn’t make that for me, Eggsy. I already had it. Actually, I have quite a few that have “HH” on them, but I couldn’t use them since I was supposed to be Henry Devere and not Harry Hart. Thankfully I had one with just one H and we were able to use it.” Eggsy simply stares at him. “I’ve known for quite some time that I enjoy being a dominant. I like the idea of having someone obey my every command, simply because I command it. I like the idea of someone at my mercy. Not because I can harm them in any way, but because it is simply my wish. I do not want to belittle or humiliate anyone…I called you a slag today and it was the one thing I do regret.”

“Ya…ya done this with all yer boyfriends or whatever?”

“No. I’ve kept this part of me hidden for years because when it does come out, it likes to stay out. I’m not saying every time I step into a bedroom I want to be in control, but occasionally that part likes to open the door and come out to play.” Harry looks down at his lap. “And today I finally let him out, because I could use him to make things believable. And I feel it was a huge mistake, because now that he’s had a taste of freedom, especially with you? It will be quite difficult to hold him back again.” 

“Why…why ya gotta hold him back?” Harry gapes at Eggsy. “Not gonna lie, Haz, ya scared me a tiny bit. But that fright was quickly replaced by something else…Jesus I wanted ya so bad. Wanted ta lick yer shoe or kiss yer feet or let ya fuck me over that bastard’s desk. You was so fuckin’ hot, just wanted ta worship ya. Always love ya, always want ya, but I felt different today, an’ I didn’t know why. Maybe it’s because I saw it in ya an’ I wanted it.”

“You were so beautiful today,” Harry whispered. “The way you looked up at me when I was holding your hair in my hands…the way you bent down to lick my shoe. I’d never wanted you so badly.”

“Even when ya threatened ta hit me, I wanted ya,” Eggsy admitted. “That kinda shocked me.”

“What are you saying, Eggsy?” Harry asks finally.

“If ya wanted ta experiment with all this…with me…I’m fine with it. More than fine. I fuckin’ want it. Not every time,” he says quickly. “I love when ya just take me apart, go so slow, so gentle, til I can’t remember my name. But other times, if ya need it…if ya want it…I want it, too.”

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers. He reaches out to touch Eggsy’s face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Eggsy immediately replies. “Dunno about the collar though, Haz. That…don’t like that. Dean thought he owned me. Ya own my heart, of course, but that collar…” He shakes his head.

“I’ll throw it out. Throw them all out. I have other…” Harry stops himself.

Eggsy crawls over to sit on his lap. “Ya got other what?”

“I have other…items.”

“Toys.”

“Items,” Harry corrects and Eggsy grins, wriggling a bit on his lap. “I will never do anything that makes you uncomfortable. We will sit down and have a long talk about what we like and don’t like. We will devise safewords and we will make sure everything is out in the open and understood. Most of all, Eggsy, I do not want you to EVER do something you don’t like simply because you think I might enjoy it. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.” Eggsy wiggles some more and Harry feels the thickness of Eggsy’s erection against his stomach. “Ya gonna put me in my place, ‘arry? Make me yer good boy?”

“Oh, I do plan on it,” Harry says with a wink, pulling him in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations and then glorious smut. Warning of quite bossy dominant Harry and eagerly submissive Eggsy...with sweetness at the end.
> 
> Thank you for going along on this ride...it didn't finish how I planned it when I started!!

SEVEN

“All right then.” Harry sits down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a notepad. Eggsy sits across from him with his phone and a bottle of water. “I thought…I asked you to make a list.”

“I did.” Eggsy taps his phone. “Got it right here.”

“You put your list of hard and soft limits on your PHONE?” Harry gasps in horror. 

“Haz, it’s fine. Ain’t nobody gettin’ that part of my phone except maybe Merlin, cuz he’s been teachin’ me about hackin’ and stuff like that. It’s fine.” He winks at Harry. “Fairly certain he’s aware of what a kinky bastard you are.”

Harry looks down at his tea. “Perhaps I need something stronger.”

“Yer fine,” Eggsy promises. “Love, it’s me.” He leans across the table and kisses him.

“Quite.” Harry takes a deep breath. “All right then…hard limits.” He fidgets a bit, refusing to look up at Eggsy.

“Nope.” Eggsy takes Harry’s notepad and flips it shut.

“I do beg your pardon!”

“We ain’t doin’ this here. Yer gettin’ yer Professor Galahad voice an’ I fuckin’ hate that. C’mere.” Eggsy stands up and slides his phone into his pocket. He puts the notepad under his arm and picks up the tea and water. “Let’s go.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says helplessly, but he can only follow his boy and his charming backside into the parlor. 

Eggsy lines up everything on the coffee table and manhandles Harry where he wants him. Soon Harry’s on the sofa with Eggsy next to him, sinful thighs and legs draped across Harry’s lap. Eggsy picks up the pad and hands it to Harry. “Much better.”

“I thought this was all about me being in charge.”

“It is.” Eggsy gives him a sweet kiss. “But you was gettin’ all worked up…dunno why…an’ this is just better. Dontcha feel better talkin’ about what ya wanna do ta me in bed when we’re cuddled up like this?”

“Yes,” Harry admits. He tries to relax. He’s been worried about this for days, even though Eggsy’s been nothing but eager and receptive. “You’re right.” 

Eggsy picks up his phone and scrolls through it. “Okay.” He lays his head on Harry’s shoulder after handing Harry his tea. “Told ya I don’t want a collar. Don’t want ya ta hit me, obviously…an’ I don’t know if I could handle ya really raisin’ yer voice ta me.”

“I never would,” Harry promises, horrified. “Ever.” He snogs Eggsy quite thoroughly.

“Well,” Eggsy says, gasping for breath. “All right, then.” 

“Sorry. Continue.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair and kisses his head. 

“Ya said ya felt bad callin’ me a slag. Don’t mind that, not in tha moment an’ all. Know ya don’t believe it.” Harry nods in agreement, proud of how Eggsy’s thought this through. He’s relaxing more by the minute, the monster inside slowly morphing from something evil into something desirable. “Only liquid I want in that bed is spit or come,” Eggsy continues and Harry almost drops his tea. “Been doin’ some research, haven’t I? Some people like blood or piss or even worse. Not me.”

“Nor I,” Harry quickly adds.

“If…if ya wanna tie me up I’m fine with it, just not all four extremities,” Eggsy says softly. “An’ it gotta be a knot I know I can get out of.”

“I understand, darling.” And Harry does.

“Biting is fine, of course, we done that before. Hair pulling is fine. If ya wanna…” Eggsy puts a hand at his throat, blushing as he does so. Harry wants to lick him. “That’s fine, too.” Eggsy takes a drink of his water. “No…no like, dry fuckin’ or nothin’. We always use lube.”

“Of course. The thought never crossed my mind,” Harry says honestly. “Did…have…did you look at the case in the closet that I told you about?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says shyly, and his blush deepens. “Dunno about that paddle, or the whip. But everything else? M’fine with it, I think.”

“Eggsy, my precious boy.” Harry puts down his tea and pulls him close. “You are being so wonderful about all of this. I don’t know what to say.”

“Not all about you, ‘arry,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin. “Maybe I’m gettin’ a bit hot an’ bothered about it, too. Told ya that day that I was turned on by the way you was actin’.”

Harry caresses Eggsy’s face with his thumbs. “Anything you don’t want…anything that makes you the slightest bit uncomfortable, you tell me and we stop. There is no argument. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, ‘arry.”

“And you’ve come up with a safeword?” Harry is firm on this. He will in no way hurt or embarrass his darling boy.

“Neptune,” Eggsy says.

“And mine is alfalfa,” Harry says. “Anything else you wanted to say?”

Eggsy thinks for a minute. “Just that I trust ya, an’ I love ya, an’ I love that ya wanna do this with me, since I don’t know nothin’ about…stuff.”

“Eggsy, please do not think any less of yourself for that. Every person is unique, their wants and desires are their own. I love that you’re allowing me to explore this part of myself with you.” He gives Eggsy a sweet gentle kiss. “I haven’t done this for decades, partially because I was afraid to let it out. But it was also because I’ve never found a person that I want to do it with…and I want it with you. Very much.”

“Okay, as long as ya don’t mind that I’m new to all this.”

“Dearest, trust me when I tell you I’m not…” Harry searches for the right word. “There are many people who treat this as a lifestyle…people who take it much more seriously than I. I simply wish to order you around a bit, tell you what to do.”

“So…ya basically want ta do what ya do all the time, except in the bedroom,” Eggsy teases.

“Brat.” Harry pinches him. 

“Ya gonna make me behave?” Eggsy whispers, nipping at Harry’s ear.

“Oh yes, but not tonight, you evil thing.” 

“How about yer list?”

“Well, there’s not much on it, really. I agree with you about the bodily fluids, and I would never tie you up in such a way that you would feel so caged in. I will not paddle you or whip you…would spanking be a problem?”

“No,” Eggsy says, wriggling in a way that makes Harry grin.

“Well, that’s good.” Harry finishes his tea and closes his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the sofa.

“I gotta question, though.” Eggsy plays with Harry’s cardigan. “What do I call you?”

“Hmm?”

“M’sure ya don’t want me callin’ ya ‘arry, an’ I call ya sir at work. That would make things weird. Ain’t no way I’m callin’ ya Galahad…or Master…” 

“Very good point, my smart boy.” Harry thinks for a moment. He supposes it’s inevitable. “What about Henry?”

“Like Henry Devere?”

“No, just…Henry.”

“Why?” Eggsy scrunches up his nose and looks adorable. 

“Because that is my name.”

“But…”

“Henry Hart is my given name, Harry is my nickname.”

“How have I been with you fer this long and never knew that?” Eggsy actually looks ashamed. 

“Because very few people do and it has never come up. I will answer to Henry, and you met that part of me as Henry.”

“Makes sense.”

“I do make sense, occasionally.” Harry studies Eggsy’s face. “You’re so very special, do you know that, my love?”

“I don’t think so, but you seem to, and that’s all that matters.”

“Yes.” He closes his eyes again, his hand stroking up and down Eggsy’s back.

 

Eggsy whistles as he lets himself in the door. It’s a cool day, just the right day for a long run. He’s worked up a nice sweat and is ready for a shower, dinner, and a cuddle with Harry, in that order. “Eggsy.” 

“Comin’, love.” Eggsy toes off his trainers and hangs his keys by the door. He follows the sound of Harry’s voice to the parlor. “Hey. How was your day?”

“Hello. It was bearable.”

Eggsy takes a good look at Harry. He’s seated in his favorite armchair, the one that Eggsy teasingly says looks like something from Game of Thrones. He’s not wearing a jacket, but has on a navy waistcoat and trousers with shining oxfords and a crisp white dress shirt. His tie is neatly knotted at his throat and his hair is perfect. Eggsy’s never seen Harry come home from work this put together. In his hand is one of their more expensive crystal glasses and a bottle of Macallan is on the side table. “Bearable. Well, I’m sorry ‘bout that, but maybe…”

“Come here.” The two words are a command, not a suggestion, and something wonderful starts in the small of Eggsy’s back and slithers around to his groin. Eggsy takes a few steps into the room. “Stop.” Harry raises an eyebrow. “You are sweaty and dirty and I do not wish for any of that to drip on me. You may crawl if you wish to approach.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy whispers, wondering how he’s supposed to crawl with the erection that’s suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He obediently drops down and crawls across the room to kneel at Harry’s feet.

“Very nice,” Harry says. He sips at his drink and looks down at him for a long moment, saying nothing. Eggsy fidgets but keeps his eyes on Harry’s handsome face. He doesn’t look displeased. It’s as if he’s studying Eggsy. “I would like you to go upstairs and take a long shower, cleaning yourself thoroughly. I believe you understand what I mean.”

“Yes, Har…I mean, Henry,” Eggsy tries, and there is a spark of warmth behind Harry’s eyes. 

“I would then like you to lay on the bed naked, putting on what I have waiting on your pillow.”

“Yes, Henry.” Eggsy stands up. He pauses for a split second but Harry simply flicks his fingers in the direction of the stairs, dismissing him in favor of his drink.

Eggsy practically runs up the stairs, carefully placing his sweaty clothes in the hamper. He jumps in the shower and scrubs himself from head to toe, even doing a bit of trimming along the way. He dries himself until his skin is pink before padding back into the bedroom on bare feet. A pair of beautiful leather cuffs are on the bed and he fondles them for a moment before placing them around his wrists. The insides are butter soft and he could probably wear them for days and forget they were even there. He looks at the cock ring with some confusion; he’d seen them in his research but has never worn one. He leaves it at the edge of the bed for Harry to explain and lays himself down.

Harry comes up fifteen minutes later, just long enough for Eggsy to squirm himself into a pile of horny skin and bones. He leans in the doorway and looks at Eggsy. “You disobeyed me, pet.”

Fuck but that word kills him. “Sorry, Henry, but I…I ain’t never used one of those. Didn’t want…didn’t want ta do it wrong an’ disappoint ya, or hurt myself.”

“I suppose that was wise.” Harry takes the ring in his hand. Eggsy whimpers and thrusts up as he puts it on, Harry handling his cock and balls as if he’s putting together a puzzle and not driving Eggsy insane. “Well, someone is happy to see me.”

“Always,” Eggsy breathes.

Harry steps away from the bed. “You may help me undress. And put everything away correctly.

“Yes, Henry.” Eggsy stands up, wincing at the unfamiliar constriction around his genitals. His cock is hard and throbbing, slapping his stomach as he moves to Harry. He undoes Harry’s tie and carefully folds it before putting it in the drawer. The shirt and waistcoat are hung up, cufflinks placed in their box. He kneels in front of Harry to untie his shoes, and it’s only then that Harry finally touches him.

“That’s my good pet. You do know your place, don’t you?” Eggsy looks up at him and Harry draws a finger along his cheek. “On your knees…serving me.”

“Y-yes,” Eggsy whispers, eyes fluttering shut. A hand tugs at his hair.

“Continue.”

He gets Harry out of his shoes and socks and returns to open his trousers. Harry gives him a curt nod and he slides them down, carefully hanging them in the closet. He cannot help but take time to look at Harry, tall and gorgeous in just his pants. His legs are so sinfully long, and his body is trim and fit for a man of his age. Eggsy wants to eat him alive. He kneels before Harry once more, Harry’s cock thick and hard against the fabric of his pants. “Shall…shall I remove these, too?”

“Not quite yet. You’ve done a good job so far, pet.” Harry puts a hand on the back of Eggsy’s head and pulls him closer, rubbing his clothed groin over Eggsy’s face. Eggsy moans and cannot help but put his tongue out to lick at him through the slit in the front of the pants. “Do you know why I put you in that cock ring, pet?” Eggsy shakes his head. “Because I know a lovely little slag like you has no self-control. You’d probably come just by me looking at you. And you will NOT be coming until I say.” He fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair and pulls his head back. “Is that perfectly clear?”

“Yes, Henry,” Eggsy whispers. Harry pulls harder and Eggsy whimpers, his back bowing against the pressure.

“Christ, you are pretty.” Harry places his free hand at the base of Eggsy’s throat and squeezes a bit. “But are you pretty enough for me?”

“Please, Henry, yes,” Eggsy whines, hating the thought of Harry releasing him and sending him on his way.

Harry chuckles. “Well, isn’t this a nice change from the young man I purchased? If I remember correctly, you said then that you weren’t my pet…and here you are now begging for me.” 

Eggsy struggles, just a bit, and it seems to please Harry. “Henry…”

“I would like you to undress me the rest of the way…with your mouth. No hands. Behind your back like a good little boy.” Harry releases him.

The ‘good little boy’ went right to Eggsy’s cock and wrapped around it, squeezing hard. He places his hands behind his back and looks up at Harry. Harry’s face is unreadable but his eyes are almost black with desire. Eggsy thinks for a moment and then begins to work at Harry’s pants, using his teeth to grip the elastic waist and slide it down. He can only do it in small movements, and eventually starts walking around Harry on his knees to get the fabric over the top of his tight arse. He comes back around and manages to work it down enough to release the top of Harry’s cock, which is red and dripping. Eggsy cannot stop himself. His tongue flicks out to taste the wetness at the head and he’s immediately yanked to his feet by his hair. “I…I…”

“Quiet!” Harry barks. “On the bed, hands above your head.”

“Henry,” Eggsy says unhappily.

“Did I stutter?” Harry hisses and Eggsy quickly complies. Harry yanks the pillows out from under him and tosses them to the floor. He straddles Eggsy’s chest and fastens the leather cuffs to a set of small straps attached to the headboard. Harry pulls at them and smiles. “There. You won’t be going anywhere now.” 

This isn’t true; Eggsy’s nimble fingers quickly find the secret release tabs on the ends of the straps. True to his word, Harry’s given him an out if he needs it. But he doesn’t need and most definitely doesn’t want it. “I’m sorry, Henry.”

“I do not want your pathetic apologies, pet. You’re going to use your mouth for something else.” Harry moves to kneel over Eggsy’s head, tapping his cock along Eggsy’s mouth. “Ask me nicely to feed you my cock, boy.”

“I…please…”

“That was disgusting. Do try again.”

“Please…Henry…please give me your cock. Fuckin’ choke me with it…fuck my mouth…” 

“That’s my good boy.” Harry uses his thumb to slowly open Eggsy’s mouth before sliding his cock inside.

Eggsy eagerly welcomes the heat of Harry’s prick on his tongue. He groans around him, opening as wide as he can to allow him to move in and out easily. He looks up and sees Harry gripping the headboard, eyes closed as he thrusts in and out. He looks to the side and sees Harry’s thigh muscles flexing as he moves, and it makes him want Harry even more. He loves that this beautiful dangerous man is all his. He cannot help but arch his hips a bit, wishing that he was able to touch Harry. Harry moves down even further and Eggsy chokes a bit, trying to breathe through his nose. 

Harry pulls out and leans back a bit, Eggsy’s own saliva dripping from Harry’s cock onto his face. “You’re doing quite well, pet. I’m surprised. Tell me…has anyone else used you this way?” Harry uses his cock to smear the spit onto Eggsy’s cheeks.

“No, Henry,” Eggsy rasps honestly. “Only you.”

“Good.” Harry moves inside again. “You my continue until I tell you to stop.”

Eggsy closes his eyes, concentrating on the thickness in his mouth. He loves the taste of Harry, the familiar salty wetness that drips from his cock. Eggsy carefully uses his teeth to drag along the smooth skin and Harry hisses a warning. Harry’s paying attention, however, and when Eggsy starts getting particularly sloppy due to the fatigue in his cheeks and jaws, he pulls out. Harry carefully moves down his body, dragging his cock along Eggsy’s naked chest and leaving a trail of spit and precome in its wake. Eggsy’s never felt filthier…or more turned on.

“Was…was that good, Henry?”

“It was tolerable,” Harry says indifferently, and Eggsy’s face flames. He’s in a place now that he wants to do good for Harry, wants to please him. Eggsy closes his eyes and lets his head fall to the side. “Oh, is my little pet disappointed in himself?” Harry says in a mocking tone. “Don’t worry, boy, I’ll be binding you to this bed quite often in the future…you’ll have time to improve.”

“Yes, Henry,” Eggsy says miserably.

“You are quite lovely.” Eggsy’s eyes fly open to look at Harry. Harry’s eyes are wandering over his body and a look of admiration is on his face. In this scene, in this persona, it’s the closest Harry can come to soothing him and it does make him feel better. “I’ve been thinking of this body all day, imagining ways I could use it.”

“Yes, Henry,” Eggsy whispers. 

Harry moves to straddle Eggsy’s thighs. He scratches his nails down Eggsy’s chest and abdomen, gently a first but then a bit harder. Eggsy whimpers and moans, body jerking at the touch. It’s not hard enough to draw blood, but Eggsy knows he’ll have welts. “I should mark you as I said before,” Harry says idly, drawing his fingers across Eggsy’s skin in a pattern. Eggsy lifts his head and looks down to see “HH” in pinkish red lines on his stomach. “No one will ever touch you again. You belong to me.”

“Yes, Henry.”

“Say it. Say you belong to me.”

“I belong to you, Henry.”

Harry begins to stroke his own cock and Eggsy cannot help but lick his lips. “Say it again.”

“I…I belong to you, Henry. I’m yers. You…you own me.”

“Christ,” Harry groans. He squeezes his cock at the base and stands up. He goes to the nightstand and gets out the lube along with something else that Eggsy can’t quite see. He kneels between Eggsy’s legs, spreading them wide. He brings Eggsy’s knees up. “Keep these against your chest,” he orders. “I know with abs like that, you can do it.”

“I’ll try.”

“You’ll do it,” Harry corrects. “Well, isn’t this attractive?” He runs his thumbs along the backs of Eggsy’s thighs. “Such a pretty boy…beautiful little hole.” Harry teases it with a fingertip and Eggsy shivers. “I cannot wait to use it.” He opens the lube and coats his fingers. When the first one moves inside Eggsy groans and closes his eyes, tugging at the straps. “No, pet. You look at me as I’m using you.” Eggsy forces his eyes back open. “You look at who owns you. You want this, don’t you, pet?”

“Yes, Henry,” Eggsy whines. His hips arch, trying to get more of Harry inside. 

“Look at my eager little slut,” Harry whispers admiringly. His hair has started to fall from its pomade, a few strands dipping over his eyes and making him look sexier than ever. “I think I would like to hear you beg.”

“Please, Henry,” Eggsy groans. “Give me more.”

“More?” Harry twists his slender finger and adds another. He has always loved teasing Eggsy, and apparently Henry is worse about it than Harry ever was. “Why should I?”

“I’m…I’m yer good boy, wanna be so good,” Eggsy babbles. “Christ, Henry, PLEASE.”

“So you think you deserve it.”

“Yeah…deserve it. I deserve it, cuz I been so good. Let ya fuck my mouth, let ya…”

“You didn’t LET me do anything.” The fingers shove in hard and don’t move. Harry’s eyes narrow. “I took what I wanted from my pet. Your permission is secondary.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy whines. The tone of his voice, the steel of his fingers, the way Harry’s looking down at him. “Please…whatever ya want.”

Harry looks down at Eggsy’s cock as he starts to move his fingers again. “Well, look at this…someone is enjoying this. You like being a toy.” Harry swipes a finger through the precome on Eggsy’s cock and rubs it along Eggsy’s lips. “Lick,” he orders and Eggsy’s tongue swipes at his own lips. “Good…” Harry murmurs.

By the time Harry uses a third finger Eggsy’s not even sure what he’s begging for. His hips arch, his back snaps up, his body aches for Harry. “Please, just fuck me, Henry…yer right, ya own me, I’m yer toy, yer pet, just use me, please…”

“Sweet Jesus,” Harry whispers in his own voice and it makes Eggsy shudder. Harry leans forward and unhooks the cuffs. “Onto your hands and knees little pet.” 

“Yes, Henry.” Eggsy briefly rolls his shoulders before turning onto his hands and knees. Harry yanks him back by the waist and pushes on his neck so he bows his head and pushes his arse into the air.

“Beautiful,” Harry murmurs. The lube opens again and then the head of Harry’s cock is teasing at his hole.

“Yeah, yes,” Eggsy whines, pushing back.

“Do not move or you will regret it,” Harry growls and Eggsy freezes. Harry continues to tease, rubbing and poking with the head of his cock but not breaching Eggsy’s body. “Your body is begging for me…your little hole is reaching for my prick,” Harry tells him. “Maybe I’ll just do this, just tease you until I come onto your arse.”

“N-no, Henry,” Eggsy sobs.

“You’re right. I need to fuck you.” And Harry does. He thrusts in with one sharp motion, almost shoving Eggsy up the bed. Eggsy cries out as Harry takes him by the hips and fucks him harder than he ever has before. Eggsy buries his face on the pillow, biting the pillowcase as Harry plows into him. “Such a gorgeous fucking slut…so good…that’s right…take my fucking prick…I fucking own all of you…” Harry grunts. Normally such words would make Eggsy blush, making him feel uncomfortable, but not now, not like this. He loves the way Harry grabs his waist, hard enough to leave marks. Anyone who might see Eggsy naked, such as agents in the shower…they’ll know that Harry loves him, that he belongs to him. 

“H-Henry…please let me come,” Eggsy begs. His cock is painful, the tightness of the ring pushing at his cock and balls until they’re throbbing. 

“No,” Harry says simply. “God…oh buggering hell…” His thrusts become more erratic and then suddenly he fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair, pulling him up and back. Eggsy whines as Harry hits deeper and then Harry’s biting his shoulder as he comes. “Jesus Christ!” Harry gasps, his arm going around Eggsy’s body to hold him close. He continues to pulse inside Eggsy and he doesn’t pull out even when Eggsy feels him start to soften. He releases Eggsy and quickly reaches to the side. He picks up the object he’d retrieved earlier, and he quickly slicks it with a bit of lube before pulling out. “Do not move,” he orders, and before one drip of Harry’s release can slide out, he’s pushing something in.

“Wot tha fuck?” Eggsy asks, moaning as he’s filled once more.

“I want my come inside of you, pet,” Harry says. “I want you sloppy and ready if I want to fuck you again later.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Eggsy mutters. Just when he thought he couldn’t get more turned on.

Harry slowly rolls him over and settles him onto his back, getting a pillow from the floor and sliding it under Eggsy’s head. “Get yourself off.”

“Wot?”

“I want to watch you. I want to see you make yourself filthy.” Harry’s face is once more cold and calculating. “Obey me.”

It’s the use of the word ‘obey’ that does Eggsy in. He begins to work his cock, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. “Henry…please…it hurts…”

“That’s my good pet. Look at me,” Harry coos. He finally undoes the ring and tosses it aside. “Show me how much you love being mine.”

“Fuck!” Eggsy yells as the blood is allowed to flow again. “Henry…fuck…fuck…” Eggsy comes with a scream, white jets of come shooting onto his stomach. He comes so hard he sobs, his body shivering with the orgasm. His arse clutches at the plug and it only makes him come harder. 

“My boy…my dearest darling boy.” Harry wraps Eggsy in his arms and it’s then Eggsy knows that Henry is gone. This is his Harry, the love of his life.

“Harry.” Eggsy clings tightly and they both ignore the mess between their bodies.

“You were so beautiful, so perfect, oh my sweet boy.” Harry finally kisses him, sweet tender kisses that quiet his sobs. “Did I hurt you? Are you all right? Did I harm you in any way?”

“No, Haz, m’fine. Just…hold me for a second.”

“Gladly.” Harry lays on his side and cuddles Eggsy against his chest. “Thank you…I didn’t…I never thought it would be like this.”

“Me either…that was amazing. Dunno that I could handle it every time, but this…”

“I know. I love you so much, Eggsy, for trying things like this, for not making me feel like a, well, a freak.”  
“Ya ain’t no freak, ‘arry, an’ if you is, I’m one with ya.” He kisses Harry’s chin. “Now, c’mon, let’s get up an’ into tha shower. Know ya hate bein’ all messy like this.”

“That is true. But first…” Harry reaches down. “Relax,” he murmurs, and suddenly the plug is worked free from Eggsy’s body. 

“That was different.” Eggsy loves the blush that creeps across Harry’s face. “But not unwelcome.” Harry clears his throat gets out of bed, still blushing. Eggsy strips the bedding as Harry goes to start the shower. When Eggsy reaches the en suite, Harry is leaning against the wall. “Ya all right?”

“You know I couldn’t do this, be this, with anyone but you.”

“Course,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Been tellin’ ya since day one that you an’ me are made for each other. Ain’t never doin’ this with anyone but you.”

“Quite.” Harry steps into the shower. “Now come along and wash me.”

Eggsy snorts. “Nice try. Wash yerself.” He climbs into the shower, kissing Harry’s shoulder along the way.  
THE END


End file.
